26
by sarisai
Summary: When the Robin's parent's killer is pronounced dead, Robin returns to Gotham unsure of how to handle the news. But as circumstances unravel it is revealed that not everything is as it seems when it comes to his parent's murder. Torn between Batman's comforting lies and Slade's harsh truths Robin begins to walk a thin line between what is right and what is wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The Barrel

A/N: Hello everyone! So this a new story I have been writing in my spare time (the time where I sit in bed and stare at my phone writing this). I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review it's always very encouraging for me to see nice words.

* * *

><p>26 and in the shape of his life, a daughter at home, and a promising career in Gotham's police department. In perspective everything in his life seemed perfect; he had everything he had ever hoped of and more. Yet staring down the barrel of a sniper from outside Wayne Manor with Bruce Wayne in his sights Dick Grayson wondered how he got there. Then he remembered it all began with Slade Wilson whom he had met as a child. Dick had a thrilling and bright life in Jump City after leaving Gotham. Living with the Titans and their tower in the bay was the dream of every teen in the city. Dick had felt blessed to live there away from Batman's watchful eye. It took a year before Jump City's dark underbelly revealed itself to him, and like a moth to a flame Dick was eventually led into its darkness.<p>

The darkness itself manifested in the form of Slade Wilson, a violent and dangerous man who was possibly more dangerous than the villains in Gotham. You see the villains in Gotham; they were propelled by greed and madness, all except the great wild card, The Joker, who lived simply for chaos and chaos alone. Slade Wilson he was different, he had money, he had as much power as he wanted, and he was no Joker, he did not thrive on chaos. Slade wanted two things more than anything, control of all that he saw, and someone to inherit it. At least that is what Dick had thought. Slade attempted to strong arm Dick, or Robin as he had been called, to become his apprentice by risking with the lives of his friends.

Dick resisted greatly but despite this he felt like he had failed his friends and consequently proven how right Batman had been. That friends were a weakness, and should be avoided at all cost. It had sounded hilarious at the time considering how many allies Batman had within the field but now Dick understood why Batman had been so controlling. It bothered Dick more than anything to admit that Batman was right. Though while Dick felt he had failed in the eyes of his mentor, he passed in the eyes of Slade.

They met several times along the way, during Robin's time with the Titans. 4 times they had locked heads with each other and 4 times they both walked away with their prides intact. It wasn't until Slade was thought to be gone for good that the true battle began.

It started one day when a call came over on the Tower Mainframe leaving the team speechless as Starfire retrieved Robin from his room. Without a word the Titans left the room as Robin entered to see Batman holding Slade's insignia in his hand. Robin felt confusion and worry as he stepped before the monitor.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked calmly which worried Robin greatly.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want to know how you came into contact with Slade Wilson?"

"That's not any of your business."

"Don't pull that shit with me right now!" Batman yelled sending everyone back.

"Guys, leave." Robin said with his face cold. None resisted that offer but all waited with their ears to the door of the main room.

"What happened?"

"Tony Zucco is dead."

In that moment time seemed to stop for Robin. His knees began to buckle and he grabbed the counter in front of him to keep him steady.

"What?" Was all Robin could get out in a murmur.

"His body was found today off the coast. It was torn and beaten by the rocks and most likely eaten by fish. He was unrecognizable but Gordan assured me the dentals match. The only thing I found on him was Slade's insignia."

Robin moved to sit down on the couch. He was in shock and didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad or angry. In that moment a jumble of emotions ran through his body.

"I'll ask you again. How do you know Slade Wilson?"

Robin simply stared at the ground his eyes fixated in the ground beneath his feet. He heard Batman's voice but it was like a buzz. Robin simply couldn't comprehend what was being said.

Reaching up he pressed a button that shut the monitor down cutting Batman off mid sentence. Silence flooded the room but Robin could hear the blood pumping through his veins.

Then suddenly the door flew open and Starfire seemed to fall into the room looking confused and concerned. She saw him staring at the floor and quickly gathered herself.

"Robin, may I ask what is going on?" She asked walking towards him with open arms.

"He's dead." Robin said softly.

"Who is dead?"

"The man who killed my parents."

"Is that not joyous news? Rightful retribution for a horrible deed?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's not."

"May I ask why?"

Starfire noticed a tear drop fall on the floor. Then suddenly a large thud as his hand hit the table in front of him.

"Because I didn't kill him myself!"

Robin got up swiftly and left the room. He walked past the Titans who stood against the door trying to listen. All looked away like deer caught in the headlights. As the titans reentered the room they saw Starfire holding something in her hands. It only took them a few seconds to realize it was Robins mask. They stared at it confused, almost worried because they hadn't noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask...

A few hours later Starfire disappeared into the dark room that Robin had been hiding it. The Titans waited patiently for hours on end and soon it became too late and they all retired to their rooms. Upon morning's break they saw that Robin and Starfire had not left the room and were nowhere else in the tower. Raven eventually went into Robin's room to find out what was going on. All she found was emptiness and a note. Returning to her friends she shared the note which was written in Starfire's hand.

"Friends,

Friend Robin is going through very hard time due to his past and a connection to Slade. Robin attempted to leave in the night without warning. I am now going with him home, so he can handle business with the man of bats. We will be back in one week's time and I will call the tower as soon as we arrive in the city of Gotham. I promise I will bring him back unharmed and mentally intact.

Your friend, Starfire"

The three stood there unsure of what to do. Raven was a little upset that Robin was unwilling to share with them what troubles him. They all worried about what Slade had to do with all of this.

"Should we go after them?" Cyborg said a little flabbergasted.

"No, we should let Robin settle his own problems."

"But Robin needs us!" Beast Boy said his voice hitting new heights in his worry.

"He has Starfire, and she knows how to handle him. Besides, he's going home. He'll find whatever help he needs there."

"I don't know, Robin left Gotham for a reason."

"We have to trust that he knows what he is doing. He is our leader after all."

The three stood there in silence and in agreement then dispersed across the Tower to do different things but they all thought about Robin and were worried about how Starfire would handle such a dark city like Gotham.

* * *

><p>When the plane touched down on the lanes Robin felt his stomach drop. He stared out the window and as he stared he saw a reflection of himself in it. He wondered how long it had been since he had last been in his civilian identity. In the reflection he also saw Starfire reading a book that Raven had leant her. She had woken up from their late night trip only a half hour before they arrived. It didn't take long to get off of the plane and to their luggage. Robin did not bring much since many of his possessions were in Gotham already. He mostly helped Starfire carry the two luggage bags she had brought along. Robin had told her that they would only be gone for a week but it seemed she had packed for much longer. In reality Robin had no idea how long they would be there, Starfire seemed to sense that. While they were in Gotham Robin had instructed her to call him by his first name, something she was greatly unused to and in exchange he would call her Kori Anders, since her name un-translated was Koriand'r.<p>

"Alfred should be waiting for us with the car outside." Dick said pulling the purple piece of luggage at his side as they walked out towards arrivals. A

"I am most excited to meet this Alfred."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you too. This is the first time I've ever brought a girl home."

Kori laughed as she carried her luggage by the handle easily. Dick wondered what Kori had packed because the luggage felt like bricks.

"Master Richard!"

Suddenly Alfred appeared out of nowhere enveloping Dick in a bone breaking hug that seemed to rival Kori's. Dick was shocked by the gesture since it was so far from Alfred's usual etiquette. Almost instantly Alfred regained his composure.

"Hello Miss Anders I am very grateful to finally meet you." He said holding a hand out to shake but Kori enveloped him in her own bone breaking hug.

As soon as he was released he let out a hardy laugh. He seemed quite impressed with her strength.

"I quite like her Master Richard, very much. She is a shining star in the bleak city. Come along now we must be going. Master Bruce will be home soon from a board meeting and I suggest we be there before he arrives."

There was no argument with that point so they packed up the town car quickly and started to drive off. As they sat in the back Dick held Kori's hand, rubbing his thumb against the inside of her palm.

Every once in a while he would notice Alfred sneaking a peek back at them in the mirror. Dick almost felt like telling Alfred to watch the road but didn't since it had been so long.

"I miss having the patter of children running around the manor. After you left everything became quiet and sullen. It truly does start to make you miss things... Like the simplicity of weddings. They're such complex yet simple affairs."

Richard raised an eyebrow knowing Alfred was hinting at something. Luckily Kori didn't seem to notice.

"I'm getting older every year, 68 in a couple of months. I long to see the day wedding bells ring and children run wild around the manor once again. You master Richard you have some of the best years in front of you while I have little left. I sincerely hope that my wishes will come in the passing years, correct Master Richard?"

"Yeah Alfred." Dick rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile while thinking of Kori in a wedding dress.

"Mr. Alfred, have you been Dick's k'norfka for many years?" Kori asked curiously.

Dick felt a weird sensation when Kori called him Dick. It felt uncomfortable but incredibly personal.

"K'norfka is Tameranian for caretaker."

"Oh!" Alfred said much relieved by the explanation, "yes in a sense I helped raise Master Richard and I see him very much so as like my own grandson."

"Alfred you're making me blush." Dick said with a laugh as the pulled into the driveway of the manor.

Suddenly a growl ripped through the car and all eyes were instantly on Kori. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Apologies I have not yet participated in the breaking of fast."

Alfred spoke as they got out of the car,

"Good thing we're home then. I'll make some food for you then we shall unpack your things. I have prepared the room right next to Richards for your stay."

"That is joyous news, thank you for your hospitality!" she exclaimed as she looked at the majesty of the manor in front of her. "Friend, I did not know you were of royalty also?"

"Also?" Alfred muttered his ears perking up.

"No Kori, Bruce is just a very wealthy man and this is his house. It's been passed on from generation to generation."

"So one day you will inherit this Manor?" Kori asked as they walked into the living room. She seemed quite impressed by everything despite the darkness of it all.

"No, I'm not a Wayne."

"Are you not the son of Mr. Wayne?" She asked confused.

"No, I was just his ward. He had guardianship over me till I turned 18. That's all."

Dick could feel Alfred's eyes on him and feel the frown upon his face.

"That is sad." Kori said.

"It is indeed..." Alfred muttered under his breath then cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"Master Richard I suggest that you wait for your _guardian _in the study. Master Bruce should be home soon and I'm sure he would like to talk with his former _ward_."

Right there he knew that later he would be having a long conversation with Alfred later, one that he would not be able to escape from. He only wondered which would be worse, the conversation he was about to have with Bruce or the one with Alfred later...

* * *

><p>Descending into the Batcave was quite an experience the first time Dick went down. After a couple of years now Dick felt that same experience. Entering through the clock Dick walked down the narrow passageway to an old elevator. Moving the crank to descend it began to drop at a breakfast speed that gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had become numb to it over his time there and completely forgotten it after his move to Jump. Stepping out he walked down what seemed like a large cave that only opened to a much larger one. The Batcave was 3 levels ascendable by stairs, another elevator, or grappling hook. The last was his preferred method as a child.<p>

The 1st floor or the bottom floor served as the garage where the jet, car, and Robin's motorcycle sat where the tunnels ran out. The second floor was for operations, the Batcomputer sat there. It was the envy of all other Leaguers because the information stock piled over time by Batman was unparalleled to anything else. Also on that floor was a lab where Bruce first synthesized the Joker Antivenom largely with the help of Dr. Lucius Fox. Lastly on that floor were their uniforms. Every version future and past was in the display cases. Lastly the very top floor was for training. A gym of every type of equipment available and to sat it was large was an understatement. A couple of years ago Bruce put in uneven bars, a beam, and a vault in for Dick and he was glad to still see that it was there. The room was always his favorite because it had the most light which came from the glass ceiling where there would be an opening in the cave. All the while a waterfall roared in one corner of the room falling down past all 3 floors.

Dick decided to go to the 2nd floor since it was the one Bruce spent most of his time at. The floor was strangely empty but Dick knew well enough that Bruce could show up at any time.

Walking over to the Batcomputer Dick sat down in the chair and activated it. A little box for the password came up onto the screen. He typed in the old password doubtful that it was still valid. Red flashed on the screen and some letters came across the bottom of the box _Changed 10/27/2010. S_ame day as today but four years ago Robin recognized it as the day he left Gotham for Jump. How ironic that he happened to return on the same day he left. Robin tried past passwords in hope but he failed every time. He looked at the date and wondered...

R.O.B.I.N

The screen flashed green and the desktop opened up. Instantly Dick went to the files containing data on various villains. He looked up Tony Zucco quickly. He had seen all of these files before just printed out. Everything seemed the same except a personal note was linked with the file.

"Remember that justice is in the hands of the law, not your own. That's what makes us heroes, not vigilantes."

Dick wondered why this was in the file but then it dawned on him. Many years ago when all Dick wanted was revenge Bruce told him that. At the time Bruce had been deep into the case trying to find any connections to Zucco who was hiding underground. The statement seemed to be more as a reminder for himself than for Dick. Curiosity and a new opportunity suddenly came to Dick's mind. Leaving the file, Dick searched the word Slade on the computer. A singular file popped up onto the screen but as soon as he clicked on the file another password came up. Knowing he didn't have much time before Bruce would show up Dick closed out of the computer and went to walk around the rogue's gallery. He often wondered why Bruce kept these things around. He guessed it served as a reminder for all the good he has done. While the gigantic penny and dinosaur were interesting they weren't why he went over there. In the back in dim lighting sat two cases side by side. One was Bruce's mother's pearl necklace still encrusted in blood. The other was the bar from the trapeze set. Bruce kept them as a reminder, of who they are, not just heroes but human beings. Then suddenly a deep voice from behind him,

"How long have you been home?"

"Not very long, a half hour at best. Got in at 7." Dick was not surprised by Bruce's arrival and if anything a little unimpressed that Bruce did not take more care to try and sneak up on him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's not like I wanted you there."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to be. Why are you here?"

"As if you don't know."

"Humor me."

"I'm here to spit on the grave of the man who killed my parents."

"Nothing good will come from going to his funeral."

"Don't tell me what to do Bruce."

"I know how you feel right now. It doesn't seem like it right now but this is for the best. Before that man killed my parents murderer I always felt a sort of pull to kill him myself. Once he was dead it was liberating. This is good for you."

"Don't tell me what is good for me Bruce!" Dick's blood began boiling. He walked away from Bruce and towards the weapons hanging on the wall and table in front of it.

"I think I have every right to say what is good for you. I am your guardian after all."

"I'm happy Zucco is dead but I'm not happy about who killed him. A stranger killed your parents murderer. Slade killed mine..."

"So you do know him." Bruce said plainly.

"I do."

"How?"

"It's a long story." Dick rubbed his palm in his eye he suddenly felt really tired.

"We have-" Suddenly Bruce went quiet, grabbed a batarang on the table and threw. Next thing Dick knew he heard a scream and a zap and the batarang fall to the floor. He turned to see a startled Kori standing with her hands in front of her.

"Kori?"

Bruce stood there half confused and half angry because he was confused. Dick was shocked by how startled Bruce was. Normally Bruce knew who was in the cave before they even knew they were in the cave themselves. For him to attack so blindly made Dick wonder what he was hiding.

"How did you get in here?!"

"Please do not attack me! Alfred simply allowed me in." Bruce looked at Dick enraged and Dick knew exactly what was going through his head.

"You told her who we are? You brought her here?!" He voice was at a low growl.

"Yes, I did."

"And why did you do that?" Dick knew he had to tread carefully buy part of him wanted a good fight with Bruce. He had wanted one for a long time.

"Because I love her."

A look came over Bruce's face Dick couldn't understand and Kori's face flushed red. Dick noticed her trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile.

"Can you please leave us?" Bruce said through his teeth.

"Uh... Yes, Alfred just asked me to tell you lunch was ready."

Kori instantly flew off quicker than light out of the cave wanting to be rid of the tension.

"You love her?! You don't even know what love is?!" Bruce said trying not to yell.

"Yes I do! I have known Kori for many years and she has seen me through my best and worst times. I owe her my life many times over."

"What have a told you about relationships with other people! I have warned you over and over again not to get close to people! Now you let this girl get into your head! How do you know she won't spill our secret! She's not even human!"

"Clark isn't human and he knows. You are in love with Catwoman and she is a villain. At least the woman I love is a hero and a damn good one at that!"

"We already have too many weaknesses as it is, we can't afford one more!"

"No Bruce, you have too many weaknesses. My friends are my strength." Dick began to walk away as Bruce shouted at him. He ignored it all until he heard one thing:

"If your friends aren't a weakness then why were you Slade's apprentice?"

Dick stopped at the staircase Kori was once at. He froze solid his mind loading like a computer, spinning and spinning.

"How did you know that?"

"Security camera's from atop Wayne Enterprises branch in Jump. I know that you worked for Slade for a while and I determined it was some kind of blackmail because of what happened on the roof. Everything before or after that I have no clue.

"I was hoping you would come clean and explain what happened but you seem very reluctant to do so."

"Shove it Bruce. I don't need your lectures."

Dick then left. He left Bruce to sulk in his cave. He went upstairs grabbed some food and kissed Kori on the cheek as she spoke with Alfred. He apologized for what had happened and told her that he was going to bed. She simply nodded and mouthed _okay. _Dick then retreated upstairs to the sanctuary of his room. It had been a long time and he felt like reminiscing but he simply felt to exhausted and angry to do so. The moment he saw the bed Dick crashed down into the warm familiarity and didn't wake up till early next morning.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed my story and I would be very happy if you would leave a little review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I am going to try to update every Monday from now on but this week was hectic so that's why I'm a little off. I'll let you get right to it, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>It would only take one second to pull the trigger, another for the bullet to leave the gun, another for it to travel, and another to hit its target. What took the longest was the decision, the choice. Dick Grayson sat there on his knees from his vantage point staring at what he could only dub as the impossible choice. He sat there for seconds and then minutes only to find that he wasn't sure if he could do it. It took a buzz to pull him out of his trance; pulling the phone out of his pocket he held it in front of him. He swiped the phone unlocked and put it to his ear.<p>

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Grayson but she would just not go to bed without you talking to you first. "

"It's okay Gerta, you can put her on." He said as a smile graced his lips.

Grayson let out a grateful sigh as he listened to the phone shuffle between hands.

"Hi daddy!" Came a cheerful voice.

A part of his heart swayed in the voice, so familiar and so innocent. He chucked lightly and sat back away from the gun to speak.

"Hi Mari, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't go to bed without talking to you first. I miss you."

"It's okay my little bumgorf." Dick had taken to teaching her words from Tamaran every once in a while, it would've been what Kori wanted; "I miss you too."

"What are you doing Daddy?" She asked.

He held his breath unsure of how to respond to her question.

"I'm at work."

"OOOOH! She screamed excitedly, "Are you arresting a bad guy?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Dick looked at the gun and then at Bruce working dutifully at his desk.

"What did he do?"

"He killed a good person."

"That's bad." She stated simply.

"I know. Now you need to get to bed, give the phone back to Mrs. Goldsmith and run off. Remember no flying!"

"Okay bye Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Mari." Dick said softly and once again heard the phone shuffle.

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes; thank you Berta for all your help. Mari's grandfather will be coming into town tomorrow so you won't have to worry about watching her tomorrow."

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Grayson; I absolutely adore Mari."

"Thank you, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Dick then hung up the phone and looked back towards the sniper. With a sigh he walked over to it and began to disassemble it, he placed each delicate piece into a case he had to store it. With a click he closed the case and began to walk away from Wayne Manor; he'd come back tomorrow and every night after until he could do what should have been done years ago…

* * *

><p>Dick woke up the next unaware of where he was. Slowly but surely familiarity crept into his bones and remembered that he was in his room at Wayne Manor. After a few seconds he pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the room, it was exactly the same as it was when he left 4 years ago. 16-year-old Dick Grayson's room was a complete mess covered in posters and other paraphernalia. When Dick left 4 years earlier he took nothing with him but his suit and his pride. When he arrived in Jump it was hard to get going. He paid for a small apartment with the money in an account that was meant to send him to college; the account was a mix of Bruce's money and money that was fund-raised after his parent's death. Philanthropists ate up that he was a child star with parents who were murdered. He loathed using the money simply because he felt it was just like blood money, a way for the rich and the elite of Gotham to easy their consciousness' for their corrupt ways.<p>

He let out a sigh and went into his bathroom to shower quickly. Removing all the sweat and oil felt good as it ran down off of his body and into the drain of the shower. Exiting his shower he dried himself off and pulled out his clothes. He slipped into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a blue zip up hoodie. Exiting his room he turned and checked the room next to him. Kori sat sleeping silently and peacefully, he left her alone knowing she was probably just as tired as he was especially if she had stayed up all day talking to Alfred. Dick walked downstairs and went straight for the kitchen and found Alfred cooking, as usual, at 7 in the morning.

"Hello Master Richard, how was your sleep?"

"Long but good." Dick said sitting down at the island

"I take it your conversation with Master Bruce did not go well."

"How'd you know?" He said with a sigh.

"Well Master Bruce came up and started apologizing profusely to Miss Anders."

"He did?"

"Yes he did. It was humbling to see and entirely out of character but Master Bruce has acted quite oddly lately."

Alfred placed a plate of bacon and eggs before Dick and then placed a spoon into his hand. Alfred always did that, it was his way of telling Master Richard he needed to eat and he wouldn't leave that counter until he did.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the news of Zucco's demise became clear Bruce has acted quite… for lack of a better word, strange."

"Bruce always acts odd; he does dress up in the middle of the night as a bat and fight crime."

"True, but stranger than what is expected of him. He seems to be searching for someone or something and it keeps him gone all day and night. When you saw him yesterday was one of the few times he is at home during the day. Now Richard, I have to ask. Master Bruce told me of your plans to go to Zucco's grave."

"Yeah…" Dick looked down at his plate and pushed the food around.

"Now I cannot stop you just as I cannot stop Master Bruce but I must ask you, for your own well-being, not to go. I understand that you are now a grown man but these kind of things are no good for anyone to go to. Go visit your parent's graves and honor their memory. You haven't been to their graves in so long. It's not good to dwell upon the past Master Richard; you might just forget where you are and compromise the bright future ahead of you."

Richard let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes unsure of what to do. He then shoveled a few bites of food into his mouth and stood up.

"I think about what you said, Alfred, but I have to go. If Kori wakes up tell her I will be back in a couple of hours, and I'll show her around the city."

"As you wish, Master Richard." Alfred said looking sad, knowing his words had barely braced Dick.

Dick then left the kitchen and went down to the garage. There he found is old bike and grabbed his helmet off of the table. Checking once again the time Dick put on the helmet and turned on one of the bikes. It purred like a kitten and he took off towards Gotham. Wayne Manor wasn't too terribly far from Gotham 15-20 minutes at best, but as he drove Robin remembered how much he had missed zooming down Gotham's streets at break neck speeds. Gotham police was shady and the only part of it that wasn't shady is the Major Crimes Unit, led by Commissioner Gordon. Otherwise the police did nothing in Gotham nonetheless pull someone over for speeding. Bruce wouldn't be happy that he was speeding but Dick would do anything to piss off Bruce at the moment. Taking back streets and driving at break neck speeds he drove towards Gotham's cemetery located on the other side of the city. Dick drove straight through the heart of the city and drove fearlessly across the bridge onto Arkham Island and past the Asylum and across the other bridge to the other end of Gotham.

Eventually Dick arrived at Gotham City Cemetery, where Dick's and Bruce's parents were buried, and where Zucco was now laying. Pulling up into the cemetery he slowed down and thought about what Alfred had said. Stopping he looked at the path that would take him to his parents grave. Dick contemplated if he was ready to see his parent's grave again after such a long time. Even though he didn't feel ready Dick turned anyways and head down. Once he neared the grave Dick stopped his bike and walked the rest of the way up the high at which the grave sat atop. When he got to the top he instantly felt his knees go numb and his body felt weak. He fell to his knees using all of his power not to start to cry he placed his head to the ground and let out a growl. His teeth ground against each other and he slammed his hand against the dirt.

"I promised you I would avenge you. I'm sorry, I can't fulfill my promise. Someone I hate took that away from me, and I'm sorry because I didn't do it sooner. I don't know what you would've wanted me to do, but taking down Zucco seemed right and I couldn't even do that. I'm sorry Mum, Dad; I'm a hero now and because of that I wasn't able to do it. Sometimes I wish I weren't a hero, and I didn't have to stand for truth and justice so that I could do something immoral without the fear of compromising everything that I am. I wanted to kill Zucco for so long; and just knowing that he was sitting in that jail cell waiting for me to come…" Dick trailed off, "My point is, I've done everything in my power to try to live up to your memory but now I think I've failed you. I've let the enemy take away an opportunity that was mine. It was my responsibility to take his life, not Slade's! That just wasn't his right!"

Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and his face turned a bright red.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take a man's life. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your deaths. I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad… I love you."

Dick then stood up and whipped the tears from his face; he willed the puffiness to disappear and tried to forget his moment of absolute weakness. Then he wondered if there would ever be a day when he could go to that grave and not cry. Bruce was able to do it, he just stood stoically and unmoving. Dick wished he didn't show such weakness; if a simple grave could crumble him what could his enemies do? Dick walked back down the hill and remounted his bike and drove off around the cemetery until he saw a small funeral was being held in the distance. He parked a good distance away and began to walk towards it as people began to walk away. Dick stopped next to a tree and watched as member of the mafia walked off and the priest looking a little unnerved walked a bit quicker than everyone else.

Dick then just stood there stoically, unsure of what he wanted to do. He felt a desperate need to spit on the man's grave, to defile it in some action but as the men put the dirt into the grave he knew he would have to wait. Dick wondered just how long he would have to wait and if it was even healthy that he was going to. Taking a look at his watch he realized he had a couple of hours before he would have to be back at the manor before Kori came looking for him. Dick then sat down against the tree and stared at the grave, he stared and stared for a long while losing track of time as he often did when he fixated upon something. After a while Dick eventually heard footsteps from behind him.

"Were you here for the funeral?" A man asked Dick.

Dick's skin crawled as he heard the voice. He looked up quickly to see a well-built man with white hair and a while beard, and an eye patch across his right eye. Dick was little unnerved by the man's presence something seemed oddly familiar.

"Yeah I was."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm not."

"Clearly you did not like the man."

"Not at all, I'm glad he's dead."

"Huh, I see. I was supposed to come to the funeral but I was misinformed by the time."

"So you're a friend of Zucco's?"

"Not exactly; I'm a friend of someone else who attended this funeral."

"Well I don't think they're here anymore, since I'm the only one here. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for your loss, but I just wish…" Dick trailed off and stood up ending his fixation upon the grave, it was only then that he realized that the grave diggers had stopped. Forgetting about the man Dick walked up to the grave and stoop upon the freshly moved grass, then with anger he spit on the grave. The man stood behind with his hands placed firmly behind his back and watching silently.

"I wish I had put this man here myself." Dick muttered under his breath not expecting the man to hear his proclamation of rage.

"And what if you had that chance again?" The man asked making Dick's ears perk, "What would you do?"

Dick turned to the men unsure of what he was getting at. Suddenly a darker demeanor overcame the man and Dick began to recognize the man.

"Ever since he killed your parent's you have had the opportunity to kill the man responsible yet you never did. Even now after his death you are not relieved by the burden of his presence on this earth, only enraged by the fact that you did not send him to hell yourself. So when I say what you would do if I told you Zucco was still alive, I expect an answer."

Dick stood there silently studying the man's and he looked at the eye and it felt like bricks hitting him.

"Slade…" He muttered under his breath as the man's eye narrowed and a small smile flickered on his lips in response to the statement.

"You never answered my question, Robin, Richard; whichever you prefer to be called it does not matter."

"How did you?"

"I've known for a long time, but that doesn't matter. What matters is why we are both standing here."

Dick mind railed at the moment and he felt it sputter and bounce around in his head like a tangible object that was overloading with emotions. How could Slade know who he was? Is this truly Slade or another robot? Why after all this time would he show me his face? What is his end game?

"You killed Zucco." His voice was low and it was almost a growl, which is the most he could get out of his mouth at that moment.

"Tsk Tsk Dick, you should know better. I don't do anything that doesn't benefit me directly. What positive outcome would come from me killing Zucco?"

Slade began to move from where he stood and slowly circled Dick like a vulture.

"You'd piss me off."

"On the contrary I have nothing to gain from hurting you. Despite what you think I have your best interests at heart. So killing Zucco, an action that is rightfully yours, would only further serve to damage our relationship."

"There was a body."

"A simple trick, destroy the body and get a match for the dentals. I know plenty of people who do that stuff simply for fun."

"But if Zucco isn't dead then he's…"

"Alive." Slade said this with utter annoyance, as if it was a great ordeal for him not to kill Zucco.

"Why?

"Why'd I take him? Why'd I make you think he was dead? All I want is to show you the truth Robin and to get you to willingly come with me I had to provide a little bit of an incentive. Now taking one of your little friends would have sufficed but I chose a victim that deserves what is coming to him."

"What do you have to gain from all of this?" Dick asked.

"If you want to know you'll have to come with me."

"And where are we going?"

"To Zucco."

Dick stood there silently unsure of what to do as Slade turned his back to him.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You have my word; and my word is law."

In that moment Dick checked his phone once again for the time. He had an hour before he needed to be home; that left him enough time to go with Slade. He felt wary following Slade but his curiosity seemed to peak and the voice in his head that would've told him to be smart and get as far away as possible, disappeared. Following Slade down the hill he went for his bike but Slade stopped him.

"Leave the bike, you will return for it once we are finished."

Staring at the bike for a moment, Dick silently nodded and followed Slade to a town car. Slade got into the driver's seat and Dick got into the passenger's seat. Dick had to say it was the most awkward car ride he had ever experienced. It surpassed even the rides in the bat mobile when Dick and Bruce's relationship was at its worst. Dick carefully studied the directions in which they drove until he eventually became confused. It didn't take him long to realize that Slade was doing circles and back tracking to conceal his hideout. For the most part Slade succeeded but Dick felt he had a good understanding what part of town Slade's base was located. Slade seemed to be a fan of warehouses because where they ended up was a warehouse that was surrounded by empty buildings. It seemed as if that part of the city had been abandoned and Dick was sure that no one could hear screams there. Due to the lack of equipment Dick determined that this couldn't possibly be where Slade was truly hiding but it had been set up for a specific purpose: Dick's encounter with Zucco.

In the center of the large building was Zucco, strapped into a chair painfully aware of his surroundings. He was gagged and tied to a metal chair; next to him was a table full of tools used for torture and a gun. All of these things brought a look of panic to his face but as Richard entered into the room and walked up towards Zucco did the man's face change from panic to outright fear. Zucco simply knew in that moment that he was screwed. Dick looked at the gun and instantly felt the need to grab it and place two into Zucco's head and one into Slade for simply giving him the option to break Bruce's one rule. Knowing better Dick shoved the thought away and tried to forget that he even thought it.

"What do you expect me to do, Slade? Torture him, shoot him? You know I won't." Dick said ignoring the darkness within that was creeping up silently in his throat.

Slade stood there as stoic as he had the entire car ride and didn't respond till moments later.

"That's up to you I guess. This is simply a birthday gift from me to you."

Dick eyes widened since he had forgotten that his own birthday was in a couple of days. His birthday wasn't a big deal and if it weren't for the Titans he would forget completely. He was turning 20.

"Why? You are not my friend, nor are you my family."

"Of course not, but right now I'm the closest thing you have to an ally."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked becoming confused and angry with every word that came from Slade's mouth.

"Why don't you ask Zucco? I'm sure what he will have to say to you is quite enlightening. I'll be leaving now, Richard. Do what you like with the man but when you want answers and you will, text that number."

Slade pointed towards the table and a piece of paper that held seven digits on it.

"Oh, and don't try tracing it, you can't. Take my word for it. Goodbye Dick, I will see you soon."

Zucco's eyes widened after Slade said that and when Dick didn't move to stop Slade but instead stood to think, Zucco began to mumble through the gag. Dick stood there thinking about his next actions as Slade exited the building. Although Zucco seemed to know what he was going to do Dick did not and he couldn't seem to focus with Zucco's desperate mumbles. Finally beginning to get pissed off he removed the gag violently from Zucco's mouth and threw it at the floor. Everything seemed to be getting to Dick and under such intense pressure and confusion Dick's blood pressure rose till all he could do is feel like he was going to burst.

"What?!" The words ripped from Dick's mouth and the action seemed to alarm Slade, as if he didn't see that coming.

Zucco was speechless for several moments and that seemed to anger Dick even more.

"Speak!" Dick yelled at the men.

"Look kid!" He stumbled through his words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did… I-I-I have a lot of money, and… And friends in high places, I can get you anything you want."

"Excuse me?" Dick said incredulously, he gaped at man unsure if Zucco had actually just said that.

"You think you can pay me off and everything with be okay?! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Yeah yeah, but that's in the past and you're a good kid… Your- You're not going to hurt me. It's just not in you, kid."

Suddenly Dick lost control of himself; he didn't know what he was doing, he just felt a sick rage in his heart. Dick grabbed the gun off the top of the table and kicked Zucco's in the chest surely breaking several ribs. Zucco toppled back in his chair and hit the floor with a hard thud. Instantly, Dick was over him with one foot on his chest and a gun to his forehead.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now? You didn't even hesitate to kill my parents!" He yelled pressing the gun even harder against Zucco's forehead.<p>

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "IT WAS JUST A JOB, A JOB!"

Dick froze for a second at those words suddenly wondering if Zucco was so desperate he would lie to him.

"What?" Dick said softly but sternly.

"It was a job! I got a shitload of cash; all I had to do is make the fall look like a mob hit and I had 2 mill in cash in my hands! Please just leave me alone, it was just a job!"

"If it was a job why didn't you report it to the police?"

"If you knew who I was working for you wouldn't have told them either. You wouldn't have."

"Who hired you?" Dick pressed the gun to his head.

"I ca-can't say! They'll kill me, kill me, kid."

"Look at me right now. I have never killed a person before but I'm about to make an exception for you unless you start talking."

"I'm sorry! No! I can't."

Frustrated Dick lifted the gun up and switched the safety off then placed the gun back at Zucco's head. Zucco stared at him searching for signs whether or not Dick was bluffing, and Dick himself wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not. His body seemed to be split in the situation between what he wanted to do and what was right. With no results from his search Zucco closed his eyes and muttered a prayer and something snapped in Dick. He pulled the gun up and flicked the safety back on. Zucco opened his eyes after he felt the pressure of the gun leave his head. He looked surprised but also joyous that he was going to live but he didn't get to celebrate for long before Dick knocked him across the head with the butt of the gun. He got away from Zucco and wiped away the perspiration that had formed on his brow. Dick looked back at the table and debated what he was going to do with that phone number. With no intent to ever contact Slade, Dick pocketed the number and walked away from Zucco's unconscious body. Outside the building was a van with an older gentleman around Alfred's age in the car that had transported him there. Dick slid into the back of the car silently and the man drove him back to the cemetery where his bike sat waiting.

As Dick mounted his bike he felt a chill sweep through him. Suddenly he felt himself shaking violently under that chill. Dick felt cold, and it was not a cold that could be suppressed by some blankets and hot air but a cold that bit deep. Dick could feel the cold down to his very bones and the cold coursed through his veins like something unnatural. It traveled through him without remorse as he drove slowly down Gotham's streets. Eventually Dick made his way back to Wayne Manor and collapsed into Kori's warm embrace. She and Alfred took him away immediately and placed him in his bedroom. Kori placed a warm towel across his head as Alfred through together chicken soup. He downed it quickly do to Kori's force feeding but after the last spoonful he didn't remember much, just her beautiful emerald eyes and Zucco's words.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said there will be a new update next week. Please review, thank you!


End file.
